1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle whose front shield comprises several deflectors mounted such as to be able to pivot between a folded position under the front shield and a position in which the deflectors project downwards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles comprising such deflectors are described, for example, in French Patents Nos. 2 821 593, 2 927 303 and 2 864 811.
Such deflectors are designed to reduce the drag of the vehicle and its consumption especially at high speed.
When the deflectors are in the folded position under the front shield, they are protected from impacts against obstacles such as curbs.
This folded position under the shield is therefore suitable for low-speed driving in cities or on roads with dips and bumps.
Such deflectors are particularly useful on vehicles with a high ground clearance such as 4-wheel drive vehicles.
These vehicles, in fact, consume a lot of fuel due to the high drag caused by the ground clearance